


Don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.

by louisbabyfox



Category: Twitter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, audrey pls dont hate me, dawn lmao, hot lesbian sex later on, idk - Freeform, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbabyfox/pseuds/louisbabyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Audrey and Alina first met through the amazing site that can only bring happiness , drama, fucked up pedophiles, and crazy ass teenagers practically begging to be slapped across the face. Yes, Twitter. There are also a lot of horny teenagers, but who is Alina even kidding, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't one of them. But anyways. It's been a year, since Alina first came across her best friend's twitter, stalking her account before deciding----fuck it. Let's just go for it.</p><p> </p><p>And oh is she glad that she went for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah....ummmm first Chapter, all the characters' twitters here: @louisbabyfox ( me) @tomlinsheeran , @chloumydia ,@Westsidedemi , @uanlarry ,@alouhol ,@oasislarry ,@nbhdlarry ,@cindlouella (will appear later on) 
> 
>  
> 
> I was bored k? don't judge. goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. if audrey is still friends with me after this, than I've found myself a keeper.

It's been a year since Audrey and Alina first met through the amazing site that can only bring happiness , drama, fucked up pedophiles, and crazy ass teenagers practically begging to be slapped across the face. Yes, Twitter. There are also a lot of horny teenagers, but who is Alina even kidding, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't one of them. But anyways. It's been a year, since Alina first came across herbest friend's twitter, stalking her account before deciding----fuck it. Let's just go for it.

 

And oh is she glad that she went for it. 

 

Alina remembers the day she found her girlfriend's twitter very clearly. It was a sunny day in August. She was just scrolling through her timeline, scrolling past sass accounts that silently she was hoping they would shoot themselves in the head, bitches who RT'd Tyler Oakley to her TL, (she silently hoped that those and if possible the bitch himself would shoot himself or find a guy that for some reason decided he wanted Oakley to ride him into the sunset like an unicorn) and tweets of who tops and who bottoms and what's real and not, and all of a sudden--------she stops. Because there, is a profile she for sure hasn't seen before. So she clicks on it. When everything loads, she's speechless. The girl's account is amazing. And she's a Louis girl too! Wow. her tweets are so on point Alina almost starts crying because someone has the same opinions as her. She spends the next 2 hours thinking what to tweet the girl or even if she should. Her name was Audrey. That's all she knew about her. And that she was a Louis girl and because of the 'sheeran' in her username probably liked Ed Sheeran quite a bit.

She follows Audrey that day but doesn't tweet her.

The next day, as she's checking her twitter in the morning (as usual) she finds 3 more people following her. 1 is someone with the username of harry and some type of fruit, the other is of someone that has a cat as an icon and she sighs, because boy she really hates sass accounts. But the next one---the next one is...she almost falls out of bed when she sees it.

"@tomlinsheeran just followed you"

 

And so they become friends. They share mutual hatred towards a lot of things, like Management and stupid people, like Nick Grimshit and Tyler Oakley. They listen to Taylor Swift together and tweet her lyrics to each other, they share their mutual love for teenage Louis ,they call out dumb people. They just, they sort of fit. And apparently Audrey's followers seemed to think so too, because they started following Alina and telling them that "they're so cute" and should "totally date" Everytime one of them said something like that, it just made Alina's face flush bright red and in those moments she's really glad that only her computer screen can see her, and not Audrey. 

 

So it kinda goes on like that. For a year.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

It's a sunny day of August 2014 and Alina doesn't have school and she can smell something very yummy coming from the kitchen which means she's slept until 12pm again and she's just really,really happy.  
That is until her phone goes off blasting "Story Of My Life" at the highest volume ever. She reaches out for it and mumbles "Fuck" under her breath, picks it up and when she sees what it says she almost chokes because it's THAT day. The day everything changed for her, the day she met her "girlfriend" as her friends would say. (She doesn't call them twitter friends because she learned a long time ago that sometimes they're more trust worthy than her actual friends.) She gets out of bed in a rush and puts her favorite hoodie on and her favorite jeans, because even though Audrey can't see her, she still feels like she needs to impress her all the time. Always . She takes her chair and sits on it, opens up her computer and goes on Twitter, (of course) . Audrey hasn't woken up yet, but that's okay, she's got Dawn whose talking about how her mom caught her masturbating (typical) to entertain her, and she almost reminds her that she still hasn't written that Obama fic , but decides against it. Masturbating is very important for Dawn.  
She learned not to fight her on that a long time ago.

She checks her mentions and sees that a couple of people remembered. Actually remembered.  
(And maybe Alina's constant tweeting about it the night before might of been a hint,but. )

@oasislarry HAPPY ANNIVERSARY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

@Westsidedemi Happy Anniversary! Have a good one :) So happy for you!!

@chloumydia YASSSS HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FUCK HER GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Alina most definitely doesn't blush at that)

@nbhdlarry Happy anniversary, have a good one :)

And that surprises her, sort of. Because, see, Krislyn hasn't been , let's say the number one fan of their friendship, not really. She never admits it, but Alina knows she's jealous. Alina likes to tease her about it, but never goes too far, because as tough as Krislyn may act, she's fragile. Alina knows it. Has known her long enough to know that, really. And that's sort of overwhelming, how she has gotten to know these girls so well. She loves them. Really does.

She writes them all a reply and when she's finished, she has a DM from her. Audrey has awoken.

tomlinsheeran : Hiii! 

louisbabyfox: hey bby

tomlinsheeran: how's it going???

Alina frowns at that. She couldn't have forgotten......could she? 

louisbabyfox: ummmm good yeah, wbu?

tomlinsheeran: brilliant BC ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alina lets out a breath at that she didn't know she has been holding.

louisbabyfox: YOU BITCH! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY AHA!!!!!

tomlinsheeran: You honestly think I'd forget? I'm not that old am I now?

louisbabyfox: I don't know, still not sure if you're not a pedophile. You got that whole vibe going on tbh.

tomlinsheeran: shut up, you love me. Anyway , i've got a surprise!!!!!

louisbabyfox: rlly now? wat is it?

tomlinsheeran: Well, what if I tell you................I'VE GOT TICKETS TO GERMANY FOR 2 WEEKS AND DAWN PEYTON TANDRA KRISLYN AND CAROLINE ARE COMING WITH ME?????

Alina takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, opens them and pinches her shoulder to make sure she's not dreaming. She isn't. This is happening. She is going to meet Audrey......and she's terrified. What if Audrey hates her? What if she loves the twitter version of her? The confident, funny, brave, Alina? But still, she can't contain her excitement, she's gonna meet her friends. Finally. In a week. 

 

She loves Twitter. And she really fucking loves Audrey. So she types in just that.

louisbabyfox: I FUCKING LOVE YOU. 

 

tweet :  
I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ONE DIRECTION, DAWN'S MOM AND MY FRIENDS WHO HAVE KEPT THIS FROM ME FOR SO LONG, BY THE WAY, FUCK YOU FOR THAT! ANYWAYS, I FUCKING LOVE YOU! 

2nd. tweet:  
NOW IF YOU DONT MIND IM GONNA GO RUN AROUND THE HOUSE TO WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL. GOODBYE.


	2. Seeing you for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet and shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :)
> 
> HOPE U LIKE IT xD

It's a week later, and Alina is on her train to Berlin. They've already went through everything, exchanged phone numbers and gave Alina the address of the hotel they'll be staying at for the next 2 weeks. The sun is shining, and she is meeting her friends today. And she's scared and nervous and really fucking excited. Part of the excitement is probably because she's never been to Berlin even though she has been living in Germany for the past 5 years, but. When the train stops, she gets her luggage and purse and gets out, looking for a taxi outside the train station. She finally finds a taxi driver that doesn't look like she's about to either kidnapp her and sell her body or beating the shit out of her with a baseball bat. She gets in the taxi and tells the taxi driver the hotel address. This is when things get interesting.

"YO! My name is Gigi and I am gonna drive yo to that address."

"Ummm, yeah, I kinda knew that, aren't that what taxi drivers are for?"

Gigi starts laughing histerically. "OK smarty pants! Put your seatbelt on. This is gonna be a bumpy ride."

She wasn't kidding. When they finally arrive at the hotel, Alina's hair is all messed up and she's crowded somewhere in the back seat. 

Gigi turns around and says "Well we've arrived at yo destination smarty pants. Now get the fuck out."

Alina gets out without any hesitation, takes her luggage out and puts it on the sidewalk, when she turns around the taxi isn't there anymore.

She also realizes she hasn't actually payed Gigi, but whatevs. Her own fault. 

She gives Krislyn a call telling her to tell the others that she has arrived. After about 12 minutes of waiting for the girls to probably put their high heels on and make up on (They've decided before that they'll just go a little bit sight seeing and just walk around the streets of Berlin together, nothing big on the first day.) they finally come out of the hotel.

And Alina curses for tearing up , because she's so damn emotional, she hates it. Right there in front of her are Dawn, Krislyn, Tandra, Caroline, Peyton and.........Audrey. Audrey is so breathtakingly beautiful and just seems like that boring college girl that Alina knows and loves. Without speaking a word, she pulls her into a big hug. Audrey is so warm, like pizza. And soft too, like the cheese on the pizza. Alina really loves Pizza. And Audrey. Ok. They both pull out of the hug and they just take each other in for a bit. Audrey is wearing a black dress, short but not THAT short, actually, they're all dressed in black dresses because they've plent this, ok, they wanted the sexy clubbing look for the first day. Even if they aren't clubbing. 

Audrey is smiling and her smile is really contagious and that's totally not fair, because it has Alina smiling even more, if possible. Alina takes a look at all the girls and she's gotta say, she freaking would. They look hot as fuck. They've got some Pretty Little Liars shit going on. Even Alina herself. 

After another minute of semi comfortable silence, Tandra speaks up. "Okay, if you're done checking each other out can we like get the fuck moving? Or do we have anything to clear up?"

Dawn raises her hand and says "Just so you know, I'm queer. Like really queer , like i mean-

Tandra interrupts her, "I think you've made that pretty clear when you first tweeted about dicks being disgusting and that everyone should apparently praise vaginas. And to be honest i think we're all a little queer at least. Am i right or am I right?"

Peyton argues, "Actually, I'm not. Like I barely can handle my own pair of tits, cause they're like pretty big...so...."

"OKAYYYYYYYYYY" starts Tandra "We should get moving now."

"You do realise the only person who can actually speak proper German without using a device here is Alina, right?" Caroline says, not looking up from her phone once. Hah, typical. 

"Well yeah, I can speak German, but I've never actually been to Berlin, so Google Maps is our best friend at the moment." 

 

So they start walking. Getting into shops, buying random souvenirs that no one actually needs nor likes, (example: dawn buying a condom with some weird german slang on it)

It's getting dark out, and well they're totally not lost. Like, totally not. 

Okay, they might be a little lost.

Or.............a lot.

"Are you kidding me! So first we get lost, and now I don't have any internet connection anymore so I have to deal with you guys. What the fuck." Yeah, Caroline wasn't exactly fond of the idea of coming to Germany. But they know she loves them. She just doesn't show it that much. 

Krislyn has been quiet the whole time, this being the first time she speaks in 4 hours "Maybe we should ask someone if they know where the hotel is. Even though it seems pretty damn far, we've walked a long way."

"Well no shit Genius" mumbles Tandra under her breath, but Krislyn doesn't look too bothered by it, so. 

"I think Krislyn is right. We should really ask someone. Well, Alina should. " Audrey gives Alina a small smile, and she returns it.

They never get the chance to ask anyone anything though, because a second later they hear a high pitched scream, they turn around and there stands Peyton, holding her bag tight in her hands and looking at something that looks like a person in a sleeping bag on the ground. 

"What the fuck happened?" asks Caroline "Why are you screaming like a fucking maniac?"

"There is someone on the ground! Or something! I think I accidentally stood on it? I don't know, i could barely feel it, these heels are pretty freaking high. Anyway, why is this...this...THING standing on the sidewalk. It's basically asking to be stood on. And why is it in a sleeping bag?"

"Because it's a homeless person you fucking idiot!" Tandra shouts at her, "they tend to not have a home? And sleep on the ground? heard of that before? Harry Styles? Yes,no? NADA? Jesus Christ."

"Can you bitches stop fucking screaming i'm literally gonna fucking piss on you. Please just shut that bitch with the high pitched scream up, for God's sake, help me Lord." 

That wasn't one of them for sure. they look back at the ground again, and now in a sitting position, is a girl, their age probably, covered in dust and a sleeping bag. 

Peyton starts screaming "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and slaps the girl across the face with her bag. 

"WHAT THE FUCK? OK SO I THOUGHT YOU'RE CRAZY AT FIRST BUT NOW YOU'RE WORSE THAN NASH GRIER. GIRL, SHE COULD HAVE BEEN HOT AS FUCK. POOR GIRL. R.I.P HER CLIT. " 

Everyone just sort of stares at Dawn after that, in either disgust or awe of how she comes up with the worst things to say in the worst situations ever. Well, that's Dawn for you.

"Ich werde diese blöde Kuh umbringen und auf ihren Grab schissen. Fuck." says homeless girl, after she recovers from her temporary death.

"I won't tell you what that means." Alina tells them, just to clarify that. 

"What's your name?" Audrey asks curiously.

"Sue, but you can call me anything you want just for 50 Euros." the homeless girl says and winks at Audrey.

"So you're a hooker?" 

Sue turns to Alina "No but i could be, If that's what you wanted."

She starts histerically laughing right then, "I'm just kidding!"

And the others join her too.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

They've been sitting on the sidewalk next to a dumbster that is next to "Sue's home" and playing Truth or Dare for an hour, and it's Alina's turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Sue asks her with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here." 

The girls all start mouthing "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

And Alina panicks and takes Krislyn and kisses her right on the mouth. She didn't want to kiss her, but the blush that formes itself on Krislyn's cheeks after is totally worth it.

Audrey gets a little weird after that, but Alina doesn't pay attention to it much. Her turn comes, and Alina asks her , "Truth or Dare"

Audrey answers, "Truth." 

"HAVE YOU EVER SUCKED A UGLY HAIRY DICK BEFORE" Dawn basically shouts the question to her.

"Actually I do believe Alina should ask me a question, but fine. No , I have not. I like my lesbo ladies queery queer like the 4th of July"

They all start giggling, and Audrey asks her "Right, Alina?"

 

"Queer indeed."

 

Yes, queer indeed.


	3. Stories and Maids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from their fabulous homeless girl, they find their hotel and talk about queer stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO OUR NEW CHARACTER IS @oasislarry :D ENJOY BABIES!!! 
> 
> \- xD

They get bored of sitting on the ground for 3 hours, and their butts hurt, so they stand up and just sort of walk through the city. It's 2am, but hey, who gives a fuck? They're in Berlin, they're stupid, some of them even underaged ,they're free like birds and shit so, yeah, who gives a fuck? Sue joins them too, along with her sleeping bag.

"So what's your story?" Caroline asks.

"I live on the streets of Berlin, I'm ga-"

"No,no! Your real story."

"Don't start with that Fault in Our Stars bullshit if you only wanna get laid." answers Sue, with a wink.

"How do you even know what that is?" 

Sue snorts, "I'm homeless, Peyton, not stupid."

"Hey, would you like to spend the night at our hotel room? We could sneak you in pretty easily. It's not that great of a hotel, but i can imagine you haven't seen a real bed in a long time." asks Krislyn.

Sue stops. "Can we like skip the "No no no i cant accept that and i appreciate your help but i dont want your pity" bullshit and let me just say HELL YEAH!"

They all chuckle at that. Alina's hands keep brushing with Audrey's as they walk next to each other, and her hands are so pizza-ish. Yummy. 

"So how did it happen? Your homeless story, I mean." asks Caroline, with a small smile on her face. Hmm. Interesting.

"Simple. Mom and Dad found out I'm gay, kicked me out. Such a cliche, innit? Sadly, no one cared to pick me off the streets and carry me into the coffe shop they worked in and marry me." 

"But why didn't your friends help you?"

Sue snorts. "This isn't America where even a little group of people are accepting, Peyton. Germany fucking sucks, ok? My sister thought it'd be funny to tell everyone at school, so obviously, my one friend stopped talking to me. To be honest I don't know if it's because she wanted, or because her parents threatened her or something, but whatever."

Dawn suddenly stops, and out of nowhere pulls Sue in a huge hug.

Everyone sort of stares at them, because no one ever thought of Dawn as the sentimental type. 

"I know you're all staring at me like i just stabbed someone, so i'm just going to pretend you're staring at my ass, suck my dick motherfuckers." She pulls out of the hug and starts walking in front of them.

Everyone laughs, and Tandra starts a conversation with Dawn, which is definitely interesting.

Audrey bumps her shoulder with Alina's to get her attention.

"So, we haven't really talked about this but we're gonna share a room, I hope that's okay. "

Alina wants to tell her how very not ok that is, but just smiles at her instead. "Yeah, that's fine. "

"OK SO I DONT CARE BUT IM FEELING OPTIMISTIC TONIGHT THAT SOMEONE IS GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT AND IT MIGHT NOT BE ME, BUT. SOMEONE GONNA RIDE THAT PUSSY. AND I JUST WANNA SHARE A FEW KIND WORDS WITH YOU MY LADIES. PRAISE THE V. CARRESS THE V. BE THE V. FUCKING SLAY THE V. BECAUSE THE V NEEDS CARING AND THE V NEEDS THE EMOTION. JUST, CHILDREN, TAKE CARE OF THE V. BLESS YOU. LOUIS BOTTOMS. KANYE WEST IS SLAYING HARRY'S DICK . THAT IS ALL . AMEN."

They all just groan at Dawn's little speech, and Alina's thankful that no one comments on that little Louis bottoms thing, because Dawn would of been ready to fight to death for her beliefs. 

"You don't happen to know where our hotel is, right?"

"Of course I do! I have been roaming the streets of Berlin since i was like, 12. Anyway , it's right around the corner." says Sue

"RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER? It seemed like we walked so much more far than that." says Caroline

"Because we are weak as fuck." says Tandra. they all just shrug and walk to the hotel. When they get inside, they go up to their shitty rooms where people have been both killed and had sex about 134624745 times. At the end they all sort of end up in Tandra and Dawn's room, telling each other stories from their childhood.

 

"Right so I was having a fart contest with my cousin and he just sort of starts with a fucking huge one and it ends up being a shit. My mom thought it was mine though, so I had to lick it off the floor while my whole family watched me on Christmas Eve. I was 8." 

Everyone stares in disgust at Dawn, but before anyone can say anything, Krislyn asks a question.

"So like are we all virgins or what?"

Tandra speaks up, "Well, I sucked a dick once. But that's not really losing my virginity I guess. Also It was at a party and i was so drunk I didn't realise that the dude looked an awful lot like my brother. We haven't spoken since. "

Everyone starts grouning, and all of a sudden there is a knock on the door.

"HOLY SHIT! DONT OPEN THE DOOR ITS PROBABLY A RAPIST OR A MURDERER OR , OR............OR WORSE! NICK GRIMSHAW! " screams Peyton.

"Shut up. I'm just gonna see who it is." says Audrey and gets out of the bed to the door.

When she opens the door, there is a girl in a maid uniform that looks about their age, and Tandra whispers "kinky" under her breath.

"Don't say a word okay? My boss is in the hall and she wants me to clean up some come off the wall, like what the fuck." says random maid girl.

"Uhmmm, k? What's your name?"

"Hannah and hOLY SHIT U GUYS R FINE SLAY ME WITH UR HOTDOGS"

Everyone stares at her, shrugging, and just like that, she's apart of their group.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

All of the girls have fallen asleep in Tandra and Dawn's room, except for Audrey and Alina, they're still awake.

"I'm so glad you came here. It's gonna be perfect. Thank you for coming." alina says and looks at Audrey, her perfect face so close yet so far away.

"No problem babe, I'm glad that I am here. I am your pizza . " Audrey says and cuddles closer, so their bodies are fully touching

..........................that is, until Alina panicks and falls out of bed and wakes the whole hotel up.

 

"WHAT WAS THAT I GOT MY BASEBALL BAT WITH ME IM GONNA HIT U IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL VAGINA WHOEVER U ARE" Dawn screams, and accidentally hits Tandra who has been sleeping next/on top of her.

 

"Fuck you"

"Yes, now that you mention it, I'll go do just that." says Dawn and gets out of the bed into the bathroom.

 

Yes,These 2 weeks are going to be very, very long.


	4. Tennis with a dead corpse, and you feel like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk tbh

The next morning after they wake up, take showers and have a disgusting breakfast , they all leave the hotel (of course helping Hannah to sneak out with them) and take the bus to wherever it leads them.

Turns out the bus driver was done with hearing Dawn talk about vaginas and Kanye West, so he kind off kicked them off the bus in the middle of a random field miles away from.........well, nowehere,really.

"Thanks a lot Dawn" says Caroline completely unamused with the whole situation. 

"That dude was obviously out of his mind. Who doesn't love Vaginas?" asks Dawn, in disgust.

"Ummm, gay men? " suggests Alina, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ohhhhh, right. Maybe he was gay."

"Okay so what are we going to do now" asks Tandra, sounding annoyed.

"Explore! Take pictures! Come on, it'll be fun!" says Audrey, full of enthusiasm.

"That's gay" answers Dawn

"B-but you're queer yourself." Peyton points out

"That's still gay"

"I think Audrey's right. Let's explore- It's a beautiful day." says Alina, completely ignoring Dawn's comments, and gives Audrey a small smile.

So they start walking and exploring, taking pictures of plants and the sun and selfies, overall it's a really fun day, until it isn't.

 

They find a cabin when it starts getting darker outside, it's near a small forrest, but it looks abonded.

They knock on the door twice, but no one responds.

"Oh just fuck it!" says Sue and kicks the door, creating a huge hole in the wooden door and the girls share unsure glanses and walk through.

"I don't know you're all so worried, I mean, it looks like it hasn't been used in years." says Hannah when they all get inside.

"It's just really creepy, this whole thing reminds me of a horror movie" says Krislyn.

"Please, the only thing that will slother you to death and hang you in their closet here might be Sue, or a het girl, but gladly, there are none of those here, or you would of been already skinned alive. "says Caroline, looking angry (When does she not though?)

"Heyyyy guys there is like a huge basement downstairs and there are a lot of guns and axes and knifes, hahahhaa, just like in a horror movie, right? What a coincidence!" says Peyton, making everyone else panic.

"Shit. This is really bad, like really bad. We need to get out of here. Now." says Audrey, but too late, because there are heavy footsteps coming from somewhere outside 

Out of panic, Alina takes Audrey's hand in hers and holds it tight, her warmth making her feel safe, even when someone is probably plotting their murder right outside of the now (broken) door.

"oh well, It was nice knowing you ladies. Regrets: Didn't have enough time to masturbate one last time. " says Dawn, no one even bothering nor paying attention really.

"Shit, do you think he looks like Nick Grimshaw? Can I atleast be murdered by someone attractive?" says Sue.

They all take something they can find to defend themselves like a bat, a small pocket knife, a tennis ball and a lamp, and when the door opens, someone unexpected comes in.

They all just stare at the familiar girl that they all really fucking hate.

 

imaginator1dx .

 

"imaginator1dx we meet again, you fucking phsycho." someone finally says and it's Krislyn , and everyone stares at her, because what?

 

"Wait what? Weren't you like this angel girl or whatever? Dont stop tho the swearing, it's hot, keep going." Dawn says and looks at Krislyn in surprise.

 

"I can't believe it's her," alina whispers to Audrey

the girls all glance at each other, and start climbing on top of the enemy with all of their weapons.

Krislyn kicking her with the baseball bat in the head, which will probably lead to a concussion.

"That's for eating her out on her period part, that still haunts me to this day you bloody maniac." 

 

Than Tandra comes with a lamp, slapping her across the face with it and leaving scars 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH DO U LIKE THIS LEMME FUCK U UP "and continues slapping her and kicking her with the now broken lamp.

 

Than Peyton takes the pocket knfie and cuts herself a little bit, just to start bleeding and push her hand into imaginator1dx's mouth, making her drink the blood.

"HOW DO U LIKE THE BLOOD NOW HOE I WISH I WAS ON MY PERIOD SO U COULD TASTE THE REAL THING"

 

When almost everyone is done with her, Dawn just starts playing tennis with her body with the tennis ball, throwing the ball at different areas of her body,( 1. vagina . 2 head. 3. eyes ) and doing it again, and again, and again.

 

Lastly, when no one else expects it, Caroline takes a huge broken part of the wooden door and stabs her in the face with it.

"That's for thinking of Harry so low, you fucking disgusting piece of shit. Fuck you."

 

When they're done, Krislyn just takes out a couple of gay smut pages out of her bag ( why she had those in there she wouldnt tell anyone) and places them on imaginator1dx's grave (not really, she's probably still alive, but. ) 

"Hope you like your parents reading those to you mother fucker, cause after that you won't be able to write or read anything for yourself for a very long time. Thank God."

 

After they all quickly get out, Dawn sticks her head again through the door and screams "BTW WERE GONNA HACK UR FIC AND MAKE HARRY REVEAL THAT HE WAS TRANS ALL THIS TIME, BYE BYE, KANYE WEST IS STILL SLAYING THAT DICK, GOODBYE."

 

They all leave with that, no looking back, very proud of themselves.

 

"You know, you were very brave in there. I'm proud of you." Alina tells Krislyn, and she blushes in response.

"Thanks, I was just really furious I guess. Had to let it out. " 

Alina pulls her into a hug, and she's soft, but not as soft as Audrey.

 

They all hug in the middle of the field, and the bus arrives again, taking them to their hotel.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After  
_________________________

 

"Tessa, I'm trans. I have always been trans. Sorry lolz."

"WTF!?!??!?!??! goodybe harry , wasting my time wit u, gonna go find zeyn"

"Oh yeah, he's trans too. We all are, lolz."

".........................."

 

"The bet was to get a sex change and seduce u lol it worked----- xoxo, herri.

 

"NOOOOoooaoOAOooooO"

 

Conclusion: Go read gay smut, kids.

 

 

The End of After

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They all smile at each other, it's those small moments that count, like almost killing someone and playing tennis with their corpse, that just basically say, BEST FREINDS FOR LYFE. <3


End file.
